


Come una stella nel buio

by MissDragonfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDragonfly/pseuds/MissDragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Contesto: Libri 5-6; II Guerra Magica)<br/>Draco è solo. Dovrà eseguire ciò che l'Oscuro Signore gli ha ordinato di compiere. E non ha nessuno... nessuno tranne lei.<br/>Astoria farà qualsiasi cosa è in suo potere per restargli accanto. Perfino quando sarà lui stesso ad allontanarla.<br/>Il loro amore è come una stella che, nel buio della notte, brucia in tutta la sua intensità fino a distruggersi.<br/>Dal capitolo dieci:<br/>- Ripensare alla biblioteca diede a Draco un senso di forti brividi: ancora gli era ignoto quel che lo aveva trattenuto dal baciarla quando, per la prima volta dopo mesi, aveva finalmente potuto tenerla tra le braccia. Nel toccarla ogni tentativo di starle distante era crollata, e un intenso malumore l'aveva colto nel godere di quel suo sguardo insolitamente luminoso. Stelle aveva definito quegli occhi, stelle di quel suo cielo buio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spara Schiocco

In quei primi giorni di Dicembre la Sala Comune dei Serpeverde era sempre più rumorosa. Solitamente tetra e in penombra, la Sala era spesso abitata da pochi studenti che se ne stavano perlopiù a studiare o in disparte per i fatti loro. Eppure l'arrivo delle vacanze natalizie aveva trasformato quella diligente pace, in qualcosa di più allegro e lieto all'udito: le ragazze ridacchiavano fra di loro, i ragazzi chiacchieravano e giocavano a gobbiglie o agli scacchi magici e tutti sembravano più bendisposti a scambiarsi qualche breve parola. L'arrivo del Natale aveva tolto ad ogni studente la voglia di mettersi a studiare per le ultime lezioni rimaste e anche le decorazioni natalizie facevano la loro parte, rendendo la tetra Sala Comune dai sofà neri, più colorata, piena di calore, offuscando persino la solita luce verdognola prodotta dalle lampade. Anche il colossale camino in marmo abbellito da statuette e teschi non aveva più l'aria poi tanto minacciosa dopo essere stato ricoperto di ghirlande e campanellini colorati. Il fuoco ardeva con vigore tanto da essere sufficiente a riscaldare da solo l'intera stanza, dinanzi ad esso un gruppo di ragazzi scherzava bevendo burrobirra e idromele. Dietro ad essi, su di un piccolo tavolo di legno nero Asteria Greengrass e Sean Jugson giocavano a Spara Schiocco e, come sempre, Sean stava vincendo.  
Asteria mordicchiò distrattamente la sua bacchetta di liquirizia mentre pensava a quale carta mettere in campo. Invece Sean divorava una confezione di Zuccotti di Zucca, uno dietro l'altro neanche fossero Apri Frizzole; e quel che più dava sui nervi ad Asteria era che il ragazzo neppure seguiva troppo la partita per quanto era intento a sfogliare il testo teorico di Difesa contro le arti oscure con fronte aggrottata - l'unico probabilmente ad aprire ancora libri di testo - ma ciò non gli impediva certo di stracciarla.  
La ragazza fece la sua mossa, ma Sean sembrava proprio perso nel suo mondo ed alzò il naso dal libro solo per aggredire la busta di ananas canditi una volta finiti i Zuccotti di Zucca; allorché Asteria gli tirò un calcio da sotto al tavolo. Sean sobbalzò sulla sedia e si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso - Oh, si certo, scusa - borbottò dando una veloce occhiata alle carte che aveva in mano e gettando poi sul tavolo quella che sembrava la prima avesse visto, facendo così esplodere due delle carte di Asteria.  
\- Non ci credo, hai vinto di nuovo - mugugnò lei spalmando il viso sul palmo della mano; Sean sorrise soddisfatto, gli occhi già di ritorno sulla pagina nel punto in cui si era interrotto. Asteria strappò con rabbia un pezzo sostanzioso della sua bacchetta di liquirizia. Osservò Sean, pensando ad un modo per fargliela pagare: non solo si stava completamente estraniando senza darle più retta, ma quel che era peggio il motivo era riconducibile ad un noiosissimo stupido libro.  
Sean era magro e allampanato con una zazzera indomabile di capelli castani, un viso piccolo e appuntito come quello di un furetto e le labbra sempre piene di croste per quanto se le tormentava in continuazione. Portava gli occhiali, ma gli donavano ed erano in linea con la sua passione per i libri.  
\- Vorrei tanto lanciarti un levicorpus e lasciarti appeso per un piede per il resto del pomeriggio - sospirò Asteria quando ebbe finalmente finito la sua bacchetta di liquirizia.  
Sean tirò su la testa, allarmato - Che cosa? - balbettò. Sapeva, per esperienza, che alcune volte Asteria sapeva essere perfida: era una Greengrass e di conseguenza era stata viziata fin da piccola, come molti altri della casa Serpeverde avevano avuto la fortuna e il privilegio di crescere, e per questo possedeva dei lati del suo carattere difficilmente amabili persino dal suo migliore amico.  
\- Niente, Sean! - sbuffò con evidente esasperazione, poi si sporse sul tavolo e gli strappò dalle mani l'ananas candito. Sean rimase a guardare contrariato il volto imbronciato dell'amica. Asteria era bella, come si poteva rifiutarle qualcosa? Pensò divertito dalla reazione della ragazza; persino lui amava viziarla e vezzeggiarla quando poteva, senza contare che oltre alle assurde pretese con cui di frequente lo tormentava, Asteria aveva un gran cuore.  
\- Scusami, Asteria. Ma converrai anche tu con me che un libro di Difesa contro le arti oscure che insegna a non difenderti è piuttosto ridicolo. Non riesco a capacitarmi... volevo trovare almeno un paragrafo in cui fosse nominato l'uso di una bacchetta - spiegò scuotendo il capo in segno di profonda disapprovazione.  
\- Quella Dolores Umbridge mette i brividi. Non solo il suo metodo di insegnare, ma anche lei ha qualcosa che non va - assentì Asteria, con una smorfia che increspava le piccole labbra perfette.  
Dal passaggio d''ingresso rientrò la squadra di Quidditch. Fuori pioveva e i giocatori erano completamente zuppi. In testa al gruppo stava il capitano della squadra, Urquhart, imprecava strofinandosi sui capelli un asciugamano sporco di fango. Dietro ai giocatori sfilavano spesso e volentieri molte ragazze del tifo, persino col maltempo, e anche quel giorno infatti non mancavano. Fra di loro, Daphne, sorella di Asteria, non sembrava assolutamente scomposta dai capelli bagnati aderiti al viso e al collo, anzi sembrava ancora più bella: difficilmente i ragazzi le staccavano gli occhi di dosso di propria iniziativa.  
Asteria Greengrass assomigliava molto a sua sorella Daphne: stessi capelli nero corvino, lunghi e mossi, stessi occhi verdi dalle ciglia scure e folte. Ma Daphne aveva qualcosa in più, era più sensuale, le labbra a cuore erano più formose e la sua pelle più liscia. Asteria voleva bene a sua sorella e fra le due viveva uno splendido rapporto, ma era tutta una vita che si sentiva messa in confronto e mai una volta aveva superato Daphne in qualcosa.  
Soltanto una volta Asteria ne aveva parlato a Sean, in quell'occasione strinsero amicizia. "Sai non credo di aver mai visto tua sorella sorridere" le disse quel giorno "Penso che mi faccia piuttosto paura in realtà. Tu no, tu sembri più simpatica". Fu il primo a considerarla più di Daphne, in una cosa.  
Daphne raggiunse la sorella, ignorando deliberatamente il ragazzo che non si era mai data la pena di conoscere nonostante girasse sempre insieme ad Asteria dal primo anno, sorrideva arricciandosi una ciocca di capelli bagnati intorno al dito , cinguettò soddisfatta - Te l'avevo detto che saresti dovuta venire -.  
Asteria alzò gli occhi al cielo - Il Quidditch non è un gioco per me, Daphne -.  
Lei rise - Non sei tu a dover stare sulla scopa, devi limitarti a guardare, sai? Come non detto, avrai paura dei bolidi per sempre - ridacchiò allontanandosi verso le scale che portavano al dormitorio.  
Asteria incrociò le braccia al petto, offesa. Sean le scoppiò a ridere in faccia, allorché lei sibilò - Non ho paura dei bolidi! - gesticolava furente, senza rendersene conto - Uno mi ha preso in pieno rompendomi la testa, rimanendo così per un'intera settimana relegata in Infermeria, ma non ho paura dei bolidi! E poi che faccia tosta! Lei neppure ci capisce nulla del Quidditch, ci va solo per quel Draco Malfoy - sbottò lanciando un'occhiata velenosa al suddetto ragazzo che si era fermato a parlare davanti alle scale assieme a Zabini. - è solo uno sbruffone! Un vanitoso che è bravo ad imbambolare le ragazze. E se Daphne non la smette finirà per sembrare ridicola come Pansy Parkinson -.  
Sean inarcò le sopracciglia con un leggero fischio - Wow, lo odi parecchio -.  
Asteria arricciò le labbra - Lo conosco da prima che mettesse piede ad Hogwarts. I Malfoy hanno sempre festeggiato in grande il natale nella loro villa, ogni anno fanno una festa dove invitano tutte le famiglie purosangue che conoscono, per la maggior parte appartenenti a Serpeverde, ma soprattutto personaggi di spicco molto ricchi. Una volta partecipò persino il Ministro Caramell in persona. E ti assicuro che Draco Malfoy è sempre stata una persona piena di sé, insensibile ed egoista, eppure Daphne ne è innamorata da quando eravamo bambine. Ma una persona così non merita neppure la metà del bene che prova mia sorella -.  
Sean si voltò a guardare la stessa persona che fissava Asteria. " _Se gli occhi potessero uccidere_ " pensò " _Draco Malfoy non starebbe ridendo tanto spensieratamente_ ". Sean non aveva mai avuto l'opportunità di parlarci, ma aveva l'impressione che seppure si fosse presentata Malfoy l'avrebbe appositamente ignorata. Lui e Asteria avevano due anni in meno di Draco e difficilmente quelli più grandi si interessavano ai più piccoli se non per dargli fastidio; e Draco non si fermava mai a salutare Asteria neppure se si incrociavano da soli in un corridoio deserto. Sean tornò a guardare la sua amica, che aveva risparmiato il giovane Malfoy da uno sguardo pericolosamente assassino ed ora risistemava le carte per una nuova partita, e gli venne il dubbio che Asteria avesse sorvolato su parecchie cose nel suo racconto su Draco Malfoy. Asteria odiava un'infinità di persone, ma non aveva mai guardato nessuno in un modo simile.


	2. L'ultimo giorno

Le vacanze Natalizie erano ormai prossime e nei dormitori la confusione regnava sovrana, come se gli alunni non potevano fare a meno di mettere tutto sottosopra per riorganizzare i bagagli.  
Nella sua stanza del dormitorio Asteria ripiegava i maglioncini e le camicie, riponendoli con cura nel suo baule, mentre canticchiava l'inno di Hogwarts a mezza voce, in una reinterpretazione piuttosto natalizia .  
Lady Carmilla, la sua grossa gatta siberiana dal manto nero, sembrava approvare la canzoncina, emettendo rumorose fusa da sopra il cuscino del letto di Asteria. L'umore della ragazza quella mattina era alle stelle, quel giorno sarebbe stato l'ultimo di lezione prima dell'inizio delle vacanze. Due ore di Pozioni, seguite da Incantesimi per poi finire con altre due ore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. E nemmeno la faccia da rospo della Umbridge sarebbe riuscita a cambiarle l'umore; aveva giusto finito di ricopiare i settanta centimetri di pergamena del compito "Dieci modi sicuri per evitare un pericolo non ricorrendo alla bacchetta", e senza neppure chiedere aiuto a Sean, che sembrava quanto mai ben disposto - per la prima volta nei loro quattro anni di studi a Hogwarts - a consegnare la pergamena completamente in bianco.  
Così chiuse il baule (per raccattare le ultime cose dal bagno e dal dormitorio di Daphne c'era ancora tempo ), prese il compito e scese nella sala comune per aspettare Sean; ma lo trovò già lì con la faccia sepolta in uno di quegli antichi tomi polverosi che non vedevano altra luce, se non quella della biblioteca, da quando ne erano entrati.  
Asteria, per farsi notare dal ragazzo, dovette tirargli una ciocca di capelli. Sean riemerse dalle pagine già col sorriso sul volto, conoscendo perfettamente chi fosse la fonte del suo disturbo .  
In risposta, lei alzò gli occhi al cielo brontolò incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Sean sogghignò ribatté chiudendo la copertina spessa di pelle, con un pesante tonfo. A chiare lettere vi era il titolo "Hogwarts, gli albori: le leggi e gli statuti da essi regolata".  
Asteria starnutì .  
Sean, intento a grattarsi con foga l'occhio sinistro, si fermò all'istante. Era almeno mezz'ora che gli pizzicava.  
Asteria sospirò vistosamente ; Sean rise scuotendo la testa decretò alzandosi e tirando su le braccia per stiracchiarsi in un modo ben poco elegante.  
lo avvisò, avviandosi verso il ritratto. Sean la seguì con un singulto: esclamò con un sorrisetto complice, beccandosi così una gomitata fra le costole.  
Arrivarono in tempo nella Sala Grande per mangiare qualcosa di corsa e poi correre di nuovo nei sotterranei per non far tardi alla lezione col professor Piton. fu l'ultima cosa che disse Sean - con voce trafelata - quando si fermarono davanti all'Aula di Pozioni dopo la lunga corsa. Con un sospiro di sollievo Asteria constatò che il professore non era ancora arrivato, così lei e Sean si sbrigarono a sedersi al loro banco e a tirare fuori i rispettivi calderoni.  
Un allegro mormorio vivacizzava la classe, rumore che si quietò di colpo quando risuonò il secco chiudersi della porta che annunciava l'arrivo del professor Piton. Come di solito succedeva, il professore si espresse brevemente sulla pozione del giorno, poi con un colpo di bacchetta fece apparire le istruzioni sulla lavagna e da lì in poi si interessò ad altro ignorando deliberatamente gli alunni, i quali iniziarono a lavorare diligentemente quasi nell'immediato.  
La pozione era semplice ma il procedimento lungo, così le due ore passarono veloci. Alla fine della lezione all'interno di quasi ogni calderone ribolliva un liquido azzurrino dal composto frizzante, ma pochi - tra i quali quello di Asteria - risaliva un soffice fumo di un blu più intenso. Aveva sempre dimostrato una certa attitudine per pozioni, e probabilmente era l'unica materia con cui poteva pienamente competere con Sean.  
e senza aggiungere altro congedò la classe.  
Sean uscì dalla classe ingobbito borbottò con scarso entusiasmo. I due si avviarono verso l'aula d'Incantesimi, dove il professore Vitious li attendeva trepidante. Da ometto gentile e amabile quale era, il professore responsabile dei Corvonero non dava mai troppi compiti ai propri alunni, così alla fine dell'ora li lasciò andare con una veloce spiegazione dell'incantesimo al quale si sarebbero dedicati al rientro delle vacanze e su cui si sarebbero dovuti esercitare tanto quanto bastava per saperlo padroneggiare al meglio.  
Così, con l'animo più sereno, si sedettero al tavolo dei Serpeverde, nella Sala Grande, per consumare il pranzo. Asteria non aveva ancora finito la sua zuppa di porri che Sean si era già riempito il piatto di costolette d'agnello affogate in salsa di mirtilli. La ragazza si sorprendeva sempre a constatare quanto Sean riuscisse a ingozzarsi, finendo per assomigliare sempre più ad un aspirapolvere con i denti, pur rimanendo in ogni caso un ragazzo così magrolino da far spavento. Si litigò l'ultima fetta di torta di melassa con Miles Bletchley, il quale si lagnava del fatto che Sean ne avesse già mangiate due fette e lui solamente una, eppure l'amore di Sean per i dolci non bastò a farlo prevalere e così Miles ebbe la meglio sulla torta; allora il ragazzo si girò verso Asteria, che era arrivata a malapena alla metà della sua fetta di torta proruppe in un vago .  
Dopo una breve ora di riposo, che Asteria e Sean usarono per dedicarsi al loro passatempo abituale di Spara Schiocco, si avviarono verso l'aula di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Nella classe della Umbridge si respirava un'aria diversa dal resto di Hogwarts, la professoressa riusciva ad avere sui propri studenti un effetto non molto dissimile a quello di un dissennatore. Di colpo le vacanze natalizie sembrarono molto lontane e quelle due ore di lezione interminabili. Persino nella Casa di Serpeverde, che inizialmente si era mostrata ben disposta nei confronti della nuova professoressa la quale sembrava incline a penalizzare i Grifondoro con estrema facilità, oramai era ben visibile un crescente malumore da quando la Umbridge aveva imposto il nuovo decreto didattico numero ventiquattro che scioglieva ogni qualsivoglia organizzazioni o squadre. Da allora Sean non dava pace ai libri sulle leggi di Hogwarts per trovare qualche cavillo che potesse contrastare il decreto e riorganizzare così le sue amate gare di gobbiglie.  
Il tempo passava lento quando si era costretti a leggere per l'intera durata della lezione, potendo solamente immaginare come sarebbe stato mettere in pratica quegli incantesimi di difesa. Asteria si ritrovò a leggere più volte la stessa parola da almeno cinque minuti quando si accorse che una discussione era nata fra alcuni studenti appartenenti a Grifondoro e la professoressa; ella si sforzava di rispondere, imperterrita con la sua vocetta infantile, mantenendo una calma artificiosa.  
L'argomento era ancora quello: Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato. Un brivido percorse la schiena di Asteria al solo pensiero. Ricordava la strana atmosfera di quando era tornata a casa per l'estate, l'aura di mistero, mezzosangue e nati babbani che iniziavano a scomparire e i suoi genitori che fingevano che andasse tutto bene. Ma suo padre era un uomo importante al Ministero della Magia e oramai, fra le famiglie purosangue a cui l'ideale di Voldemort era sempre andato a genio - come per l'appunto nella famiglia Greengrass - non era certo un segreto il ritorno di Voldemort. Si sentiva colpevole per essere felice che suo padre non fosse un Mangiamorte, ma non ne poteva fare a meno. Sperava che in qualche modo la sua famiglia sarebbe rimasta fuori da tutto quel che sarebbe presto successo, ma sapeva benissimo che ciò era impossibile. Non capiva il motivo di tutta quella paura, in fondo lei era una purosangue, eppure il solo pensiero che qualcosa nell'aria stava cambiando le faceva gelarle il sangue.   
Alla fine della lezione, Asteria non voleva far altro che mettersi qualcosa di comodo e sedersi davanti al fuoco della Sala Comune a bersi un caldo idromele. E così infatti fece, si stava giusto iniziando a rilassare quando la raggiunse sua sorella Daphne, con al fianco Pensy che, per una volta tanto, non era alle calcagna di Malfoy. Daphne indossava un morbido cardigan blu notte e Asteria al solo vederglielo addosso sbuffò sonoramente la voce irritata di Asteria giunse chiara e secca alle orecchie di Sean come un campanello di allarme, così il ragazzo abbandonò libro e burrobirra, e si andò a rifugiare in qualche posto lontano dalle due sorelle Greengrass. Sean, col tempo, aveva imparato a non mostrare l'inquietudine che gli dava la presenza di Daphne, ma se si aggiungeva alla situazione anche una Asteria innervosita, egli non trovava soluzione migliore che battere in ritirata.  
Daphne scoppiò a ridere difronte al volto scontroso di Asteria - probabilmente l'unica che la conosceva a potersi permette una simile reazione. disse, sedendosi al posto che fino a quel momento aveva occupato Sean. Asteria liquidò la discussione con una scrollata esasperata della mano. le chiese Daphne. Pensy rimase in piedi al suo fianco, senza dir nulla e cercando di appuntarsi meglio la spilla da prefetto sulla divisa.  
rispose Asteria. Chiacchierarono per un po', scherzando del più e del meno come facevano ogni giorno, finché l'attenzione di Daphne fu improvvisamente attratta da qualcos'altro che, dalla sua espressione, non doveva essere nulla di piacevole. Infatti accanto a loro era passato Draco Malfoy e Pansy aveva subito colto l'occasione per fermarlo. Ora che entrambi erano prefetti, Pansy si sentiva in dovere di poter disturbare Draco per ogni sciocchezza - cose che a quanto pare faceva imbestialire Daphne, la quale si alzò per interrompere appositamente la conversazione fra i due.  
la salutò allora Draco, con uno dei suoi tipici sorrisetti. Poi il suo sguardo si rivolse velocemente su Asteria, come se non l'avesse notata fino a quel momento. Ci si soffermò per qualche secondo, come se fosse sorpreso della sua esistenza, eppure non le rivolse la parola. Bensì si concentrò nuovamente su Daphne . La ragazza non ci pensò due volte e, nonostante l'incredulità di Pansy, i due sparirono oltre il ritratto senza aggiungere altro.  
Vedendo finalmente via libera, Sean si riappropriò del proprio posto davanti ad Asteria, la quale però aveva un'espressione così rabbuiata e pensierosa che non sembrò neanche accorgersi del ritorno del suo migliore amico. Era assorta a guardare il fuoco che le illuminava in uno strano modo il viso e quando si rivolse finalmente a Sean, dopo che lui richiamò la sua attenzione più di una volta, il suo sguardo era persino più tagliente del solito. Anzi era decisamente furioso. esclamò improvvisamente, tant'è che Sean saltò spaventato sul posto. balbettò lui confuso. Le gote le si infiammarono e senza curarsi di chi la poteva ascoltare, continuò: ; e detto ciò se ne andò nel proprio dormitorio pestando con forza i piedi a terra; lasciando lì da solo un esterrefatto Sean a seguirla con lo sguardo.


	3. Sul treno per casa

Il treno di Hogwarts era in partenza, il motore già produceva un rumore infernale e il fumo si alzava in cielo in morbidi sbuffi. Gli studenti si affrettavano a trovare scompartimenti liberi, per non dover passare l'intero viaggio in compagnia di gente spiacevole.   
Lady Carmilla, all'interno della propria gabbietta, soffiava e agitava frenetica la coda, mostrando pienamente il suo dissenso . esclamò Asteria esasperata . Ma la grossa gatta siberiana non accennava a calmarsi, così Asteria la coprì col proprio mantello, sperando così di farla perlomeno quietare. Seduto dinanzi a lei, Sean armeggiava con la gabbia del suo gufo, che non la voleva sapere di chiudersi. Il gufo di Sean si chiamava Myron, come Myron Wagtail delle Sorelle Stravagarie: Sean stravedeva per quel gruppo. Ma Myron era un gufo cornuto un po' spelacchiato, con uno dei due lunghi ciuffi di penne che gli sormontavano il capo mancanti e che, secondo Asteria, era estremamente brutto. La ragazza lo sopportava a fatica, difatti l'anziano Myron, già appartenuto alla sorella di Sean, stridiva senza sosta alternando i versi fastidiosi con secche beccate sulle sbarre della gabbia.  
controbatté subito Sean. Asteria gli rivolse un'occhiata tagliente . Sean alzò gli occhi al cielo ma non disse nulla, e la ragazza tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
mormorò più a se stessa che all'amico, aggiunse con sguardo rabbuiato. Sean non si sorprese: succedeva spesso che Asteria inveiva contro le altre Case, ma il più delle volte per abitudine che altro. Eppure quel giorno sembrava più irritata del solito e Sean non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se fosse ancora arrabbiata per la scorsa sera, di cui tra l'altro non avevano più parlato e su cui il ragazzo ci si era interrogato per gran parte della notte. Per Sean era ancora un mistero il motivo che aveva reso tanto suscettibile Asteria e, come al solito, toccava a lui pagarne appieno le conseguenze. Difatti quella mattina invece di chiarimenti, da parte dell'amica erano giunte solo occhiate gelide e borbottii pronunciati a mezza voce, che avevano tutta l'aria di essere delle fatture.  
Dal canto sua Asteria era stufa delle occhiate interrogative che continuava a lanciarle Sean, come se avesse davanti una fiera affamata pronta a divorarlo. Trovava ben più facile rimuginare in silenzio, indirizzando il proprio sguardo su tutto tranne che sull'amico. Odiava comportarsi così con Sean, sapeva che lui l'avrebbe ascoltata e probabilmente in questo momento non aspettava altro, ma alcune volte Asteria non sapeva far altro che reagire tenendolo il più lontano possibile dai propri pensieri. E poi cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli? Sean non avrebbe capito, o perlomeno frainteso, quello che lei provava. E probabilmente non avrebbe neppure compreso la preoccupazione che si animava in lei, alla vista di Daphne e Draco assieme. L'improvviso pensiero del ragazzo la colse alla sprovvista, provocandole un brivido di dispiacere lungo la schiena. Involontariamente i pensieri le corsero alla scorsa sera e al breve, ma spiacevole, sguardo che Draco le aveva indirizzato. Uno sguardo vitreo e senza consistenza, come se egli stesse guardando distrattamente fuori dalla finestra. L'aveva fatta sentire insignificante e, quel che era peggio, l'aveva fatta sentire completamente disorientata. Quei pensieri cupi infettarono il suo umore come nubi cariche di pioggia.  
L'ultimo fischio che avvisava l'imminente partenza del treno, la trovò così immersa nei propri pensieri da spaventarla. Sean rise quando la vide sobbalzare come una bambina, proprio nel modo in cui successe la prima volta che la vide quattro anni fa, quando si strinse a Daphne spaventata, perché non aveva mai preso un treno in vita sua. Sembrava ancora così indifesa allora, troppo fragile per essere lasciata da sola persino in un mondo protetto quale era Hogwarts.  
In quel momento entrò nello scompartimento Daphne. Da come la sorella maggiore guardava Asteria, sembrava che la vedesse ancora così come se quegli ultimi anni non fossero mai trascorsi.  
disse Daphne, sempre con l'accortezza di ignorare Sean.  
rispose secca Asteria. Non si era voltata all'entrata della sorella, e il suo sguardo scrutava ancora fuori dal finestrino con voluta insistenza.  
Sean fiutò il pericolo nell'aria, come un cane da tartufo, e iniziò a lanciare veloci occhiate timorose alle due sorelle: questa volta non avrebbe potuto semplicemente allontanarsi come se niente fosse.  
Daphne si sedette sul sedile accanto ad Asteria , chiese con una voce che a Sean suonò quasi umana.  
mormorò subito Asteria; ma si capiva lontano un miglio che non aveva nessuna intenzione di parlare né con la sorella né con nessun altro e, probabilmente, l'antifona giunse anche alle orecchie di Daphne, poiché si alzò, piuttosto stizzita, e se ne andò lanciando un'occhiataccia furibonda a Sean, come se il malumore di Asteria non fosse altro che colpa sua.  
Sean sospirò, tornando ad aggiustare la gabbietta di Myron. Il treno finalmente partì e si lasciarono dietro Hogsmade.  
La prima ora passò in completo silenzio, interrotto talvolta dall'entrata nello scompartimento di alcune compagne di dormitorio di Asteria, le quali cercavano pretesti per chiacchierare piuttosto spesso dato che, dopo quattro anni, nonostante non fossero riuscite a legare, si mostravano ugualmente ossequiose nei confronti di una Greengrass.  
Asteria le aveva sempre tenute tutte a distanza e, per questo, la ritenevano presuntuosa e piena di sé, ma per una particolare incoerenza, al contempo, la invidiavano. Semplicemente non aveva trovato nessuno, tra loro, che attrasse la sua simpatia. Sean la prendeva in giro per questo, dicendole che aveva una spiccata tendenza alla sociopatia, ma in realtà il ragazzo era stramaledettamente orgoglioso del fatto che fosse l'unico a cui Asteria avesse permesso di avvicinarsi.  
Eppure lei non sembrava neppure rendersi conto di quella sorta di rispetto che suscitava nelle sue compagne. Sean era sicuro del fatto che il nome Greengrass non c'entrava niente col comportamento delle altre ragazze: il rispetto di un nome non contava niente, se la persona che lo portava non ne era all'altezza.  
Dopo un ultimo tentativo di conversazione - andato miseramente fallito - Sean si mise l'anima in pace e si infossò meglio nel sedile, scomparendo quindi dietro a uno dei suoi soliti grossi tomi.  
Asteria lo guardò leggere per un lungo lasso di tempo, assorta come prima lo era per il paesaggio, ormai familiare, che si susseguiva per lo più immutato fuori dal finestrino.  
D'improvviso un mal di testa acuto la colpì alle tempie e le divenne insopportabile stare ancora lì seduta, prigioniera dei suoi pensieri. Così disse a Sean che andava a parlare con Daphne, per evitare che lui si offrisse di accompagnarla, come sembrava propenso a fare.  
Una volta fuori dallo scompartimento, sentì già che il dolore alla testa si era attenuato e, senza rendersene conto, si ritrovò a raggiungere realmente lo scompartimento in cui si era sistemata Daphne con i suoi amici. La trovò che rideva assieme a Zabini, a Pansy e, con sorpresa di Asteria, con Nell Knox, sua compagna di dormitorio. Ovviamente tra loro c'era anche Malfoy, ma egli non sembrava partecipare alla conversazione, se ne stava accanto al finestrino scribacchiando chissà cosa su di un taccuino consunto.  
Il viso di Daphne sembrò illuminarsi alla vista della sorella priva della presenza di Sean. Asteria si sedette, titubante: non si sentiva propriamente a suo agio, seppure frequentasse quelle persone da anni, anche al di fuori di Hogwarts. Si pentì quasi all'istante di essersi separata da Sean e dalla sicurezza che lui riusciva a donarle in qualsiasi circostanza. E quando Theodore Nott entrò, richiamando l'attenzione di Daphne e Pansy che - a malincuore - lo seguirono fuori, le cose andarono molto peggio. Ora Asteria percepiva il luogo ostile più di quanto volesse ammettere a se stessa. Nell Knox evitava di guardarla, fingendo che non esistesse; Draco invece continuava a scrivere come se il resto del mondo fosse qualcosa che non avesse minimamente a che fare con lui.  
Prima di uscire Daphne aveva pregato Asteria di non andarsene e, la ragazza, l'avrebbe volentieri accontentata se non sentisse quel gelido silenzio gravarle addosso provocandole la spiacevole sensazione di essere di troppo. Ma prima che potesse trovare una qualche scusa per correre di nuovo da Sean, Nell uscì dichiarando di dover andare alla toilette.  
Asteria sentì l'aria fuggire dai suoi polmoni, privandola del respiro, quando si rese conto di essere rimasta nello scompartimento da sola con Draco Malfoy. Il sangue defluì dal volto della giovane, lasciandolo esangue e, freneticamente, cercò di articolare una scusa per uscire da lì seduta stante.  
Quando gli occhi di Draco si sollevarono dal taccuino per posarsi su di lei, la mente le si annebbiò e anche quei pochi pensieri che era riuscita a formulare parvero all'istante svanire. Asteria iniziò a sudare freddo e il panico la sopraffece. Gli occhi azzurri di Draco, dapprima l'avevano guardata senza vederla, poi si rianimarono di una nuova consapevolezza quando anche il ragazzo si rese conto con chi fosse rimasto nello scompartimento. Allora il suo sguardo divenne intenso, seppure lei lo percepì soffocante su di sé. Così la ragazza si sforzò a voltarsi, dandosi della sciocca per una reazione tanto evidente.  
Si sentiva come un animale in trappola, e più lui la fissava e meno le sembrava assurda la possibilità di fuggire via a gambe levate come se fosse inseguita da un Troll delle montagne.  
Ma prima che potesse raccogliere il coraggio, che la presenza di Draco riusciva a farle arrivare sin sotto i piedi, e andarsene in silenzio con quel po' di dignità che forse le era rimasta, con un lungo sospiro Draco parlò, come se stesse riprendendo una conversazione da breve interrotta ,  
Asteria avvampò all'istante e con un deciso mise a tacere il ragazzo, spiazzato dalla reazione esasperata di lei; la quale, subito dopo, si coprì le labbra con le mani, sorpresa a sua volta di quel secco rifiuto che era sfuggito al suo controllo.  
scandì Draco con incertezza, non sapendo bene che cosa poter dire. Asteria si alzò in piedi, il cuore in tumulto, scuotendo freneticamente la testa mormorò con voce soffocata.  
La porta dello scompartimento si aprì e sia Asteria che Draco si voltarono verso di essa, come se fossero stati colti sul fatto a fare qualcosa di deplorevole.  
Lì, in piedi, stava Sean con una busta di api frizzole in mano, e se dapprima mostrava un sorriso tranquillo e del tutto sicuro di sé, l'istante dopo gli si dipinse in faccia l'espressione del tutto contraria, nella quale la confusione prevaleva tra le diverse emozioni che gli si affollarono sul viso.  
Sean si rivolse ad Asteria, ma in realtà guardava Draco. Lo sguardo di Sean era indecifrabile, soprattutto perché era cosciente del fatto di aver appena interrotto qualcosa.  
Inaspettatamente Asteria gli si gettò fra le braccia, stringendolo a sé nello stesso modo in cui ci si aggrappa ad un salvagente quando si ha appena rischiato di affogare. Poi Asteria lo prese per mano e lo trascinò via senza dire una parola.  
Più di ogni altra cosa, a sconvolgere Sean, fu proprio il gesto inatteso della sua amica. Lei lo abbracciava così solamente quando si stavano per separare a causa delle vacanze che dovevano trascorrere in due stati diversi, e quando poi si rincontravano di ritorno ad Hogwarts.  
Una volta tornati nello scompartimento Asteria si raggomitolò accanto a Sean, poggiandogli il capo sulla spalla con un sospiro sollevato, come se fosse ritornata finalmente nella sua tana sicura. Intanto la mente di Sean fu assediata da mille domande a cui il ragazzo temeva di dar voce. Eppure Asteria si comportava in un modo così strano che alla fine cedette. Quando Sean parlò, la sua voce risultò affettuosa, gentile, priva di qualsiasi forma d'accusa .  



	4. La Cattedrale

Sdraiata sul suo letto, Asteria, faceva fatica a prendere sonno. Nonostante fosse felice di essere tornata a casa per trascorrere del tempo con i propri genitori, la ragazza appariva profondamente turbata. L'atmosfera natalizia che solitamente le faceva brillare gli occhi verdi, non sembrava colpirla allo stesso modo degli anni precedenti.  
Quella sera si era alzata presto dalla tavola, dando la colpa alla stanchezza per il viaggio, per poi andarsi a chiudere nella sua camera. E ora lì non riusciva ad impedire ai pensieri di ritornare sul treno di Hogwarts. Più di ogni cosa le dispiaceva per la piega che aveva preso la conversazione con Sean. Alla stazione si erano dovuti salutare con quella penosa sensazione di lasciare qualcosa in sospeso, di non detto. Non avevano potuto lasciarsi con il solito affetto.  
Sul treno non se l'era sentita di raccontare a Sean quel che era successo con Draco: se ne vergognava e rivangare il passato, parlarne avrebbe nuovamente aperto ferite ormai chiuse. Così aveva sviato ogni domanda di Sean.  
Si girò e rigirò nel letto, spazientita. Ogni volta che provava a chiudere gli occhi sentiva la voce di Sean: " _Credevo che tu lo odiassi. Perché eravate da soli nello scompartimento a parlare? Asteria, non voglio darti fastidio, o costringerti a parlare, voglio solo aiutarti perché evidentemente c'è qualcosa che non va_ ".  
Ma lei aveva ostentato un silenzio che, alla fine, aveva fatto desistere Sean. Il resto del viaggio non era stato affatto piacevole.  
Scacciò con decisione quei pensieri fastidiosi dalla testa e si costrinse a dormire, confortata dalle fusa sommesse di Lady Carmilla acciambellata ai piedi del letto. Eppure ecco riapparire quegli occhi azzurri dal buio della sua mente. La scrutavano, limpidi come il cielo d'estate, la imprigionavano in quei suoi sentimenti conflittuali che erano ardenti e, al contempo, gelidi. Lo sguardo di Draco Malfoy le bruciò dentro, impetuoso, per tormentarla. Il sonno di Asteria, quella notte, risultò agitato. La mattina giunse presto e ben poco gradita.  
La ragazza si sentiva più stanca del giorno precedente; la notte di riposo non aveva giovato ai suoi nervi tesi. La fredda luce del mattino filtrava a stento attraverso le pesanti tende della finestra, e doversi alzare in quella piacevole penombra le risultò più difficile del previsto. Si stiracchiò, lasciando una carezza distratta dietro le orecchie di Lady Carmilla, la quale riprese a emettere sonore fusa, compiaciuta. Asteria, dopo un lungo sbadiglio, andò alla finestra e tirò via le tende. Il cielo era plumbeo e una fitta neve cadeva andando a sommarsi a quella che già da giorni ricopriva le strade dello Wiltshire. La giovane si infilò la pesante vestaglia di lana e uscì dalla sua stanza e si diresse alla sala da pranzo.  
Lì trovò, seduta al tavolo, sua madre già vestita di tutto punto, i capelli neri raccolti con la solita eleganza che la contraddistingueva, a sorseggiare thè e inzuppare biscotti. Quando Elladora la vide entrare le rivolse un sorriso affettuoso e, non appena Asteria si sedette, disse . La indicò anche se non ce ne era bisogno; difatti la torta di fragole e crema (affogata in un tripudio di panna montata e cioccolata) troneggiava su di un'alzatine in cristallo al centro del lungo tavolo, e perciò impossibile da non notare.  
Asteria sorrise debolmente, reprimendo un nuovo sbadiglio. mormorò, la voce ancora impastata. Si versò anche lei il thé nella sua tazza, ignorando il fatto che sua madre la scrutava in una silenziosa riflessione.  
Nella sala fece il suo ingresso Daphne, anche lei ancora con in dosso la camicia da notte di seta. Si sedette accanto ad Asteria, mormorando un buongiorno generale. Aveva gli occhi rossi e gonfi, come se neppure lei avesse chiuso occhio quella notte. Gli occhi celesti di Elladora sembrarono brillare avendo le proprie figlie sedute con lei a fare colazione. La somiglianza tra lei e le due giovani figlie era innegabile; le due ragazze sembravano aver ereditato ogni più piccolo particolare dalla madre: il naso piccolo e all'insù, la forma degli occhi e delle labbra, i lucenti capelli corvini e la carnagione chiara. Tranne però che per il colore degli occhi, verde come quelli di loro padre.  
chiese loro Elladora con un lieve sorriso, portandosi la tazza alle labbra. A rispondere fu Daphne: , sbuffò con aria melodrammatica, servendosi una sostanziosa fetta di torta alle fragole e crema.  
Asteria lanciò uno sguardo sconfortato alle grandi vetrate della sala da pranzo, che si affacciavano sul portico. Quattro dita di neve ricopriva abbondantemente qualsiasi punto visibile all'occhio. La distesa bianca che, dapprima, le era sembrata magica, in quel momento le provocò un fastidioso sentimento di reclusione. Certamente sarebbe impazzita restando l'intero giorno da sola a casa, con solo Daphne a cui poter rivolgere la parola.  
La voce squillante di Elladora proruppe in un'esclamazione di felicità, interrompendo i suoi pensieri. La donna, che evitava accuratamente di interessarsi al malumore delle figlie, stava aprendo la posta del giorno e, proprio uno di quei messaggi, aveva provocato tale reazione. , disse allegra, volgendo il piccolo foglio per mostrarlo anche alle ragazze. .  
L'espressione imbronciata di Daphne cambiò radicalmente nell'udire le parole della madre. D'un tratto le si illuminò il volto e, senza fatica, condivise la stessa allegria che animava Elladora. La notizia ebbe, invece, tutt'altro effetto su Asteria. Ella non si era affatto dimenticata della festa, anzi il solo pensiero la incupiva ogni volta che la sfiorava; ma dopo quel breve scambio di battute con Draco, non solo quella prospettiva riusciva ad atterrirla, ora aveva l'assoluto potere di intimorirla e preoccuparla.  
Gli occhi freddi e taglienti di Draco la attraversarono da parte a parte come una lama di ghiaccio, e subito la sua pelle fu cosparsa di brividi.  
Si massaggiò con irritazione le tempie: doveva, a ogni costo, riuscire a togliersi quegli occhi azzurri dalla testa.  
esclamò Doron Greengrass andando a sedersi anch'egli alla tavola, guadagnandosi uno sguardo di completa adorazione da parte di Elladora. Doron era un uomo corpulento, il collo taurino e una faccia rubiconda nascosta sotto una folta barba castana; eppure egli era considerato da molti un uomo affascinante, mostrava sempre un portamento distinto e un modo di vestirsi impeccabile e raffinato. Senza contare la mente brillante di cui Elladora faceva vanto dichiarandola "nata per la politica".  
Difatti, Doron, era uno stimatissimo membro del Wizengamot, e già di prima mattina faceva mostra della veste color prugna con la "W" d'argento impressa, pronto per correre a lavoro. disse mentre imburrava una fetta di pane, guardando la lettera che Elladora gli aveva subito messo sotto al naso . Poi concentrò l'attenzione sulle due figlie, dedicandole completamente il resto della colazione. Asteria, ancora pallida in volto, riuscì a pronunciare sì e no una mezza frase.

Dopo aver passato il resto della mattinata a spiegare le regole di Spara Schiocco a Daphne, riuscendo quindi a concludere solamente una partita, Asteria decise di passare il pomeriggio nella sua camera da letto. Si occupò di qualche compito assegnatole per le vacanze, poi si dedicò ad una lettura tranquilla. Eppure in qualsiasi occupazione si impegnasse, essa le risultava sin da subito sgradita. Infine si ritrovò a guardare, dal letto, la luce del giorno affievolirsi mentre la neve continuava la sua lenta discesa, con Lady Carmilla tra le braccia, e completamente annoiata dal far nulla. Continuava ad avere spiacevoli visioni di quel che sarebbe potuto accadere durante la festa a villa Malfoy, alternate ai ricordi imbarazzanti di quel che l'anno prima successe alla medesima festa.  
Poco prima che Elladora la chiamasse per la cena, Asteria si decise a scrivere a Sean. Non sapeva bene cosa voleva dirgli, l'unica cosa a cui pensava era che voleva parlargli di qualsiasi cosa come se fossero in realtà insieme nella Sala Comune a mangiare dolci. Così si sedette alla scrivania e, al lume della candela, scrisse una breve lettera senza accennare minimamente ai fatti accaduti solo il giorno precedente. Gli parlò della sua giornata e di quanto Daphne fosse scarsa a Spara Schiocco, che aveva iniziato il libro da lui consigliato e che - come si aspettava - lo trovava estremamente noioso e del brutto tempo che rendeva ancora più noiose le sue giornate. Inviò la lettera, prendendo in prestito la civetta di Daphne, desiderosa di leggere al più presto la risposta di Sean. Aveva bisogno della sua calma e spensieratezza.

Il giorno seguente ebbe la medesima evoluzione di quello prima, privo della risposta di Sean, e così anche il giorno dopo ancora. La neve finalmente smise di cadere e, per l'intera notte, si ebbe un cielo aperto e stellato. In quei giorni il rapporto tra Daphne e Asteria era tornato alla normalità e, assieme, riuscirono a sconfiggere in parte la noia. Quando il nuovo giorno sorse in un cielo privo di nubi, il sollievo nelle due giovani Greengrass era quasi palpabile.  
Daphne colse subito l'occasione per andare con la madre a Diagon Alley a comprare il vestito per l'imminente festa dei Malfoy. Invece, Asteria, era pronta a godersi una lunga passeggiata per gli incantevoli parchi innevati di Salisbury. Nel trascorrere di quei giorni, l'umore malinconico che l'affliggeva, si era a poco a poco attenuato; e oramai l'unica cosa che la rendesse suscettibile era il non ricevere ancora nessuna notizia da parte di Sean.  
Indossò un pesante cappotto color cipria e nascose collo e bocca sotto una morbida sciarpa rossa. Uscì in fretta, senza salutare la madre e la sorella che si stavano ancora preparando. L'aria pungente le arrossò subito le gote, ma Asteria la trovò particolarmente piacevole. La neve scricchiolava sotto i suoi stivali, ancora immacolata, senza alcuna impronta ad averla calcata prima del suo arrivo. Asteria si diresse verso la cattedrale di Salisbury, la quale distava un miglio da villa Greengrass, e costituiva il punto focale delle passeggiate della ragazza. Già poteva scorgere l'alta guglia della cattedrale che si innalzava sormontando gli alberi e le case tutt'attorno. Asteria amava quella cattedrale e quando sentiva il bisogno di evadere da casa sua, o di riflettere, fuggendo anche dai suoi stessi pensieri, si rifugiava nel parco che ospitava la chiesa gotica e rimaneva per tempi indeterminati ad ammirarne le particolarità architettoniche, oppure a leggere; godendo di quel silenzio quasi irreale che il luogo le regalava.  
Quando arrivò il parco era deserto e cristallizzato dal manto candido. I rami spogli degli alberi erano coperti di ghiaccio, dando l'impressione che si fossero trasformati in grandi fiocchi di neve. Asteria, incantata a quella vista, percorse la via con sguardo sognante fino a raggiungere la panchina che spesso occupava.  
Lì si fermò, sconcertata. La panchina era già occupata da un'altra presenza. Egli era di spalle, col volto in direzione della cattedrale, le braccia aperte poggiate lungo lo schienale. Indossava una giacca nera, che contrastava con tutto quel candore. Poteva essere chiunque visto da lì, ma Asteria era assolutamente certa di sapere chi fosse. Quei capelli biondi non le lasciavano alcun dubbio.  
Come due anime in pena, che fuggono dai rispettivi tormenti, erano giunti nel medesimo luogo e, invece di ottenere un attimo di pace, si erano trovati. Come se trascinati da un invisibile filo che segretamente li legava.


End file.
